Costumes
by FavoriteColorGreen
Summary: Maka wants to pick out a costume for Halloween. Who does she bring along? Soul of course! (Happy Early Halloween!)


**Maka's POV**

_Just one more minute.._

I thought while staring at the clock. I couldn't wait go get out of school.

Normally, I'd hate leaving school and just go to the school's library but today I had plans.

Plans with Soul.

Soul and I were going to go to a Halloween store, we were going to go today because next week was Halloween.

I was excited for it but Soul on the other hand...

_Flashback_

_"Come on Soul! It'll be fun!" I said. I was tugging Soul's arm towards the door. Technically, we were supposed to go on that day, but Soul refused._

_"Halloween is for little kids, do I LOOK like a little kid?" Soul replied annoyed as he was trying to remove me off of him._

_I huffed and then frowned. "You already act like one" I stated._

_Luckily Soul didn't hear me but kept complaining._

_But, since I was stubborn, I kept bugging him until he said yes._

_Eventually it did._

_End of Flashback_

I sighed happily and waited for the clock to end.

Soul was supposed to be waiting for my class to end since he goes off first.

So once the bell rung, I quickly got my stuff and looked around to find Soul.

But he wasn't there.

Disappointed, I sulked the whole way to my locker.

_It's not like I was happy. Personally, I really like Soul. The first time I met him was in middle school. We had to read with partners and since we were the only ones left, we got stuck together._

_Glad that happened._

As I went to my locker, I sighed.

"He promised me he would" I mumbled under my breath, sadly.

Soul was a reliable guy at time but he could be a liar at times.

"Asshole" I whispered angrily as I was stuffing my books away.

Once I was done, I closed my door and then turned around to leave.

But then I bumped into somebody.

"Sorry!" I whispered while looking at the person.

It was Soul.

I started to smirk so I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"What made you so late?" I said angrily as I was furrowing my eyebrows at him.

Soul just rolled his eyes and took my hand.

"Let's go, I don't want anybody seeing us" he stated half-annoyed.

I growled under my breath and made a face at him.

"Whatever"

* * *

**Halloween Costume Store,**

"How about this one?" I asked Soul, while looking at a princess outfit.

Soul had his arms crossed, he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Don't you think that's too childish?" he asked as he was eyeing me.

I thought for a bit and then nodded.

"You're right! I should dress up as...tinker bell!" I said excitedly. I found a Tinker Bell costume and I was screaming for joy!

Until Soul spoke up.

"There's no way we're buying that! Do you know how much that costs?!" Soul protested.

I rolled my eyes but still smiled while looking at the outfit.

But then my eyes went wide after I realized something.

I turned my back to face Soul and slowly walked up to him. I kept looking down sadly.

Soul noticed and then sighed.

"What happened Maka?" Soul asked worriedly.

I huffed and then looked up.

"They don't have my size" I said sadly. After I said that, I think Soul's eyes were gonna pop out.

"Hell yeah! Thank god that they don't have your size!" Soul shouted happily.

While he said that I got out my book.

"MAKA-CHOP!" I yelled as I slammed the book on Soul's head.

Soul instantly fell down, with a pool of blood next to him.

"Why do you always chop me?" he mumbled.

I smirked and then shrugged, even though he couldn't see me.

"Why do you always annoy me?" I muttered under my breath.

Then I turned around and tried to find a costume but none of them were good.

Eventually, after five minutes, Soul came back to life because I felt something poke me behind my back.

I turned around with my eyes closed, because I had no time to fool around with Soul's jokes.

Then I opened my eyes and saw Soul holding something.

"Put this on" he said as he shoved the costume towards my arms.

I took it and then growled.

"Why should I? Besides, this costume is...WAY TO REVEALING!" I said out loudly the last past. There was no way I was gonna wear that!

Soul frowned. "That's the whole point dumbass" he replied.

I glared at Soul and then shrugged.

"I'm only doing this because you actually agreed to come with me" I stated as I started to walk away, towards the dressing room.

**Soul's PO****V**

Personally, the only reason why I agreed to come to this place, was because Maka was gonna be here.

But she kept picking little girls outfits! So I decided to give her a sexy women's outfit.

I couldn't wait to see her in it.

"Soul" Maka said.

"Hmph?" I replied while looking towards Maka's dressing room.

"Can you come in? I'm too embarrassed to wear this" Maka stated.

I sighed but gave out a fine. I went inside the dressing room and saw a sexy outfit on Maka.

She had on a tube top with pleated satin trim, matching adjustable garter belts with bow detail, ruched back panty, and a hooded mini cape.

So technically she was red riding hood but in a more hotter way.

But what made her even more sexier, was that she had her hair down.

So you know what happened?

My nose had the urge to nosebleed so it did as it pleased. I flew back while trying to get rid of my nose bleed.

I heard Maka giggle.

"I didn't know I was such a turn on Soul!" she said while giggling.

It was obvious that she was enjoying every second of this.

While I, looked like a total idiot.

"So not cool" I mumbled under my breath.

But Maka, was enjoying this so much that she literally made me die by a nosebleed by saying:

"I think I just found my costume"


End file.
